


Release.

by Jangela



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jangela/pseuds/Jangela
Summary: Arizona is losing her mind in the library and Callie shows up to help her in the best way that she knows how. This is a based off of college/med school Callie and Arizona and they are in school together.
Relationships: Arizona Robbins/Callie Torres
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Release.

**Author's Note:**

> Im sure things wouldn't go like this in real life but I had this idea in my head. So please enjoy my wild imagination! comment and leave kudos to let me know you enjoy the story.

Arizona wasn’t sure what she hated more. Staying up late to study at or waking up early to study. Either way, she had a test in less than 48 hours and felt nowhere near prepared. She rubbed her temples, she felt overwhelmed. And pressured. Her brain had started hurting 3 days ago and hadn’t stopped since. She looked around the almost empty library, the only people still here were the night staff and overachievers. Yes, that was her life. She was officially an overachieving dork. She glanced at her phone. 

When did it get to be 1 am?

She just wanted to bang her head against the glass windows of the campus library. Cut off her own hands. Anything for a fucking break. 

She wanted to be a doctor; she really did; even maybe work with kids if possible. But balancing school, homework and studying while still staying sane was starting to become too much. She often wondered how people her age found time for party’s and friends and social activities. She felt like she lived in the library. 

“You have to read all this?” Arizona’s eyes glance up to find another girl standing over her. She’s graceful and dark haired with even darker eyes. Her arms are folded over her chest, she’s smiling, waiting for Arizona to answer.  
“Uh-yeah, yeah I do. It’s so much fun.” She answers sarcastically, getting a laugh from the cute brunette standing over her.  
“Can I sit?” The girl asks hesitantly,  
“Yeah- yeah,” Arizona stumbles over her words and pushes the stack of books over. “Company would be really nice,”  
“I’m Callie, by the way,” she says sitting down next to Arizona.  
“Callie? Is that short for something?”  
“Calliope,”  
“Calliope,” Arizona repeats, letting it roll off her tongue so easily. “I like that,” she smiles.  
“You have a really nice smile.” Callie compliments,  
“Do I?” Arizona blushes, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.  
“Yeah, dimples and all.” She pauses there, letting the compliment sink in and Arizona can feel her cheeks getting hot. Feel her smile growing bigger,  
“Uh-“ she runs her fingers through her hair, forgetting how to speak for a minute. “Thanks,” she mutters,  
“You’re welcome...” Callie lifts an eyebrow,  
“Oh- I’m sorry. Arizona. M-my name is Arizona.”  
Arizona was never like this around pretty girl. Ever. In fact, she’s usually the one that makes pretty girls blush and stutter- not the other way around. But this girl in front of her seemed shameless and bold.  
“That’s pretty… you’re pretty.”  
Arizona blinks. Jesus. Would she stop that? She was avoiding eye contact with Callie, because if she looked at the other girl she would smile, a goofy, ear-to-ear, dimples popping smile. And if she looked too hard then Callie might see the desire hidden beneath her blue eyes. So, she kept her eyes down, chin resting in the palm of her hand. But she could feel Callie’s eyes on her. Drinking her in. It changes the rhythm of Arizona’s heart; the way Callie is looking at her. It makes her nervous.  
“No one’s ever told me my name was pretty before,” Arizona says with a chuckle, eyes still focused on the textbook. She let out a sharp breath when she felt Callie’s breath stroking her cheek now, moving up to her ear.  
“No one’s ever made my name sound so good so, we’re even.” Callie whispers with a grin, “I’d do anything to hear you say my name again,” Her tone is innocent but its dripping with so much more. Arizona shifts in her seat, clears her throat, turns the pages of her textbook; anything to ignore the current throbbing between her legs. “I’ve seen you around campus,” Callie continues softly, she’s caressing Arizona’s hair, her touch is so soft it sends tingles through Arizona’s body.  
“R-really?” Arizona asks with a shaky breath; a shiver runs through her, going straight to her center; goosebumps form on her arms. Callie had seen her around campus? Callie had noticed her? Arizona hadn’t ever really pictured herself as the girl people noticed; especially not in a crowd or walking around. 

The brunette’s lips were now following the curve of Arizona’s neck, tracing over her delicate skin. She lets out a gasp when she feels Callie’s lips, there’s a throbbing that’s starting between her legs that won’t go away. She licks her lips; she’s becoming anxious.  
“You always look so perfect,” Arizona couldn’t focus on the book anymore, her eyes were closed. Her whole body was tense now. Hands clenched in a fist on top of the table. Lip tucked under her teeth Arizona could feel herself becoming aroused. She wasn’t even sure when Callie got this close to her, or maybe she leaned into Callie? It felt like every atom in her body was gravitating toward the brunette. 

“Look at me,” She opens her eyes to find Callie kneeling before her and she almost faints; hands resting on Arizona’s knees, “I’m going to kiss you now,” Callie leans close, stopping inches away from Arizona’s lips.  
“Unless you don’t want me to.” Arizona doesn’t answer because she can’t answer. Her body is vibrating, mind racing, skin on fire. Callie moves in closer, slowly, so slowly, her lips brush Arizona’s cheek and she whispers,  
“Please say something if you don’t want me to,” the confidence in Callie’s voice is gone for a second, wanting to make sure she isn’t overstepping. 

It’s like time freezes for a second- just a moment. Arizona can’t take it anymore and she closes the gap. Their lips fuse together and it’s like magic; unadulterated, soft-like-rose-petals, explosive, magic. And all Callie wanted to do was feel her. Arizona parts her lips and she can feel Callie washing all over her. She tangles her fingers in thick, dark curls and pulls her closer. Arizona had never done something like this; ever. But it was the most exciting feeling. She was in the back of the library at 1 am, kissing a total stranger. There’s a warmth that’s running through her and finding its way to her center. 

Callie pushes Arizona’s knees apart, spreading her legs and pulling Arizona to the edge of the chair. She breaks the kiss and moves to her neck. She breathes in Arizona’s scent, smiling when the blondes breathing picks up. She takes a long slow lick, catching the shell of Arizona’s ear in her mouth. Arizona moans, holding Callie closer. She breathes deeply, wanting more but having no idea how to ask for it. 

Callie hooks her finger through the tiny black shorts that Arizona is wearing and tugs, pulling them down slowly. Arizona pulls away, looking at Callie,  
“Is this okay?” The way Callie is looking at Arizona sends a hit of arousal through her and- god, as if her panties weren’t wet enough. She wants to be embarrassed; she is embarrassed. What The hell was she doing? Callie was kissing her neck now, strong yet gentle hand made their way up, working between Arizona’s legs. There was a pause when Callie felt how wet she was. 

“Jesus,” Callie whispered against Arizona’s neck. She tugs at Arizona’s oversized shirt and pulls it up, exposing one of Arizona’s breast. 

“Calliope, no, we can’t- “Arizona gasps, trying to protest. This is so inappropriate- she’s exposed in the most public place on campus with a gorgeous brunette between her legs. They’re near the back of the library but anyone could walk by. Arizona’s not sure what she was expecting but she did not see this coming. 

Callie’s hand found the curve of her breast, the supple flesh under her hands igniting throb after throb to pulse through her own pussy. She lowered herself, kissing the valley between her breast, then taking a hard, pink nipple in her mouth; she sucked, and licked, letting her teeth scrape the nub lightly.  
“Ahh-“She gasps, shutting her eyes for a moment, concentrating. Callie watches Arizona the entire time. Lips parted, chest heaving. Eyes fluttering. Soft, barely audible whimpers spilling from her throat. 

That perfect, so put together girl she sees around campus is no longer here. 

She wants to explore. Every inch of Arizona. Learn what makes her tremble. Know exactly how to make her weak. Remember every curve and every sound...

Callie’s hands are teasing her center now, fingers rubbing against her clit through Arizona’s panties. She adds pressure, drawing a moan out of the blonde. There’s lust- so much lust- leaking from Arizona that there’s a puddle forming beneath her. Arizona doesn’t know what it is- maybe it’s the big brown eyes watching her, or the silence threading through the building, or the cool air brushing against her naked skin- but her body just wouldn’t stop. 

“Calliope, plea-please,” Arizona sighs softly, “Please-“she stops at the feeling of Callie pulling her drenched panties off, that’s when Callie spread Arizona’s legs wide, letting them fall over the arm of the chair. 

Arizona gasps, she swallows hard. She’s on display for Callie and basically the whole damn world... but she’s too turned on the do much about it. Callie kisses her way down, taking her time when she gets to Arizona’s stomach. 

Her cheeks were rose pink, blonde hair tussled and tossed, as she looked at Callie with soft hooded eyes. Her pussy was swollen, throbbing, and exposed.  
“You’re so beautiful like this,” was all Callie said before she let her tongue slide through Arizona’s soaking folds. 

She threw her head back, almost screamed because- god – 

“Oh, god-“Arizona cries, every time Callie’s tongue stroked Arizona’s clit the blonde would tense, she’d vibrate a little, arch her back a bit. Her taste was salty. Her aroma was intoxicating. Callie stroked harder, faster.  
“Oh, god——“Arizona’s voice broke, reached for something to hold on to. “Calliope, dont-“she stops to catch her breath, “Don’t s-stop” she stammers. Arizona gets the words out and now it’s all she can say. 

Don’t stop.  
Don’t stop.  
Don’t stop.  
Don’t fucking stop.  
Don’t fucking. Stop.

She’s shocked by her language; she never spoke like this. Arizona had so much going through her head, but she could barely comprehend anything; let alone put together a logical sentence. All she could see was pleasure, all she could hear were her soft moans, all she could feel was Callie. 

And she can’t stop herself from dripping, her arousal flowing out with every suck of her clit. Callie could feel the throbbing of Arizona’s pussy, felt her clit beating to the beat of her heart. Callie thought she’d pass out from how sweet Arizona tasted. With every stroke of Callie’s tongue Arizona opened herself up more. She was so close. 

Dangerously.  
Exhaustingly.  
Miraculously.

Close. 

She breathes in deeply. Callie’s tongue is so soft and feels so good against her pussy. As the wave begins to take over, her back arches once more. She’s breathing in and gushing out. Breathing in and gushing out. Her whole body pulsed, began to convulse. Callie held onto her hips, keeping her against her mouth. Two fingers slid inside of Arizona, thrusting in and out, in and out, as Callie’s tongue circles her clit.  
“Oh,” she moans, “oh-oh- C-Calli-“Arizona whimpers, “I’m- ahhh-I’m gonna-I’m gonna cum-“

Callie wants to tell her to cum. She loves how Arizona is responding to her. But she can’t pull herself away to say anything. So, she sucks harder, thrust harder, curls her fingers inside of Arizona and hums into her pussy. There’s a sensation that takes over Arizona, a fire burning in the pit of her stomach. With one final lick, one final thrust, she’s cumming so hard that everything falls silent. She feels like she can’t breathe anymore. She opens her mouth to scream but nothing comes out; like her voice is stuck in her throat. 

Callie feels Arizona’s walls clenching so tight around her fingers that it’s getting a little harder to move. But she keeps going, loving the way her fingers are coated in the sweetest of liquids. Arizona is trembling now, her grip in Callie’s hair is so tight but Callie doesn’t care. Callie continues to lick, but slower, gentler. 

“C-Calliope- “Arizona whimpers as she comes back down,  
“I have to clean you up,” Callie whisper, licking the inside of Arizona’s thighs and back to the blonde’s center. Arizona jumps a little; she’s so sensitive. “You taste. So amazing.” Callie smiles between licks. She kisses her way up to luscious pink lips. 

Arizona’s blushing again, she still can’t believe that just happened. Callie pulls away, pulling Arizona’s shirt down to cover her up. She helps her put her shorts back on and she starts to pack up Arizona’s bag while the blonde looks around, checking to see if anyone is watching them.  
“Do you want to go grab something to eat? Like a midnight snack?” Callie smiles helping Arizona up,  
“Uh- yeah, th-that would be nice.” Arizona clears her throat, “I’d like that.” Callie grabs Arizona’s bookbag and takes her hand, leading her out of the library.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of adding a few more chapters for this; i sense these two might have something. Once again, comment and let me know if you'd like to read more.


End file.
